Loud
by livinglouder
Summary: "Kagami-kun, your eyes are darker than usual." Kuroko pointed out, lifting a box into the moving van and sliding it toward Kiyoshi who was lingering in the truck to pack everything in properly. AoKaga. Canon verse.


"Kagami-kun, your eyes are darker than usual." Kuroko pointed out, lifting a box into the moving van and sliding it toward Kiyoshi who was lingering in the truck to pack everything in properly.

"Shut up!" The red head barked, clearly bristling with annoyance and likely embarrassment. "Why is Kiyoshi here, anyway?!"

Grinning widely, Kiyoshi lifted the box Kuroko had handed him and chuckled. "Kuroko said you needed help moving so I volunteered. College isn't as glamorous as you might think. It's a lot of studying." He moves into the van to place the box inside. "I got bored."

"You should have stayed there!" Kagami bit at him but gave a pained sound when there was suddenly a fist in his side. "K-Kuroko…"

"Don't be rude, Kagami-kun. We couldn't have come at all." He says simply, looking annoyed.

Kagami glances to the side, looking over at his best friend and back up to his former teammate. Reluctantly, he grumbled an apology but his annoyance was still far from gone. "Where the hell is he?! Why isn't he here yet? It's him fault!"

"What did you say when you called him?" Kuroko questioned as Kiyoshi came back and hopped down from the truck. Kagami gave Kiyoshi a weary look but Kuroko quickly added, "Kiyoshi-senpai already knows."

"You told him?" Kagami cried, looking humiliated.

But Kiyoshi doesn't seem fazed. He simply laughs. "I always knew you were loud, Kagami, but I thought that was more for the court."

Kagami flushed a dark red that matched his hair and he raised a fist at him. "Shouldn't you be studying?!"

"I told you." Kiyoshi says with a smile. "I got bored. I'm going to go grab more of the boxes. Maybe you should try giving him another call. We'll need another pair of hands to move out the furniture." And with that, he turns on his heels and starts to head back up to Kagami's, well, now old apartment.

Kuroko turned back to Kagami. "What did you say when you called Aomine-kun earlier?"

"Eh? What else would I say?!" Kagami gestured to the van. "Told him to get his ass down here and help me move since he got me kicked out of my place! Ahh, man, my father is going to kill me when this gets back to him…"

"I believe your landlord specifically said that it was you being loud." Kuroko replies simply. "It's no wonder than that he is not coming."

"What do you mean not coming?!" Kagami gritted and digs into his pocket to check his phone. Sure enough, no missed calls or awaiting text messages. He grips his phone, ready to snap when there is a scrape of shoes and Kagami whirls around.

Crossing the street was indeed Aomine Daiki, holding a grocery bag but his gaze wasn't on Kagami or the moving van. It was instead staring up at the apartment and he grumbled as he came near. "Ehh, it's a pity. I liked this place."

"It's your fault, you bastard!" Kagami snapped, no greeting in his voice. "Take responsibility!"

"Eh?" Aomine glanced over at him. "I don't see how it's my fault." He then looks down at Kuroko and nods. "Tetsu, what are you doing here?"

"Helping Kagami-kun move. Kiyoshi-senpai is inside collecting more boxes. He needs help moving furniture." Kuroko responds.

Aomine sighs. "Sounds boring.."

"Boring?!" Kagami shouts, ready to strangle the man but then suddenly the grocery bag he'd been holding was thrust into his chest. The red head calmed a moment in his confusion, taking the bag and glancing inside. "What's this?"

"A house warming gift." Aomine says simply. "For your new place."

Kagami blinks but then falls back into an annoyed expression. "Shouldn't this be an apology gift."

"I can take it back." Aomine responded without missing a beat. "You want me to help or not?"

"…Fine." Kagami grumbles and reaches into the bag.

Aomine moves forward then and gestures for Kuroko to follow. "Come on, Tetsu." He speaks simply and the bluenette nods and is quick to follow. They were already inside by the time Kagami gets the box out of the bag and starts peeling at the wrapping paper.

It's sloppy and looks terrible but there are parts to it that look as if they'd been attempted to be folded with care. It's just simple brown mailing paper but… somehow it helps sooth Kagami's annoyance. He's still pretty pissed but… it's not like Aomine to give him a gift. Maybe he really was sorry.

Picking apart the package, he rips it open and pops open the box. He pulls back some of the paper inside and pulls out the present inside.

His eyes darkened.

His lips frowned deeply.

Dangling from his fingers was a red ball gag and underneath it in the box was a simple note that read 'For next time.'

Anger pulsed in his forehead and he crushed his fingers around the gag.

"….I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him."

FIN | Constructive critique always welcome!


End file.
